


(无授权翻译)摄魂怪代表什么？

by sliencespeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak
Summary: 幽默、后设跟社会讨论混杂。斯内普跟哈利面对属于他们的摄魂怪。





	(无授权翻译)摄魂怪代表什么？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What J.K.R. forgot to mention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304790) by [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl). 



> 这篇文章是我跟Petulans讨论把摄魂怪比喻成抑郁倾向的结果。谁知道呢。  
> 免责声明：JKR，我保证我实际上不讨厌摄魂怪的比喻。事实上，我认为本文的上下文真的是太漂亮了。  
> 免责声明补充：我没有想要取笑任何人心理困扰经验的意思。如果你很不幸有这样的经验，我打从心底理解你，我非常了解这种不愉快。  
> 免责声明补充的补充：文中人物表达的任何治疗方法都是我自己的观点。我绝对不是专业的医疗人员。  
> 译者声明：首先，原文作者还未回复我的翻译请求，如有不妥即删。再者，翻译水平有限，想要完整体验建议阅读原文，也欢迎指正我翻译上的缺失。最后，所有的情节归于原文作者，我只是个翻译，这个故事不属于我。

在不详的飒飒声中，很多像是穿着黑色斗篷的摄魂怪朝他们俯冲。冷意开始渗入哈利的血管，冰冷可怕的虚无笼罩着他。

哈利坚定的举起魔杖，专注地回想最幸福记忆，让满溢的情感驱动咒语。“呼神护卫！”

失败了，哈利的魔杖可悲的颤抖着。他尝试再次使用咒语，但是仍然没有作用。没有出现白色的雄鹿奔驰着驱散黑暗。

哈利惊恐地看向斯内普。“咒语没有用！为什么咒语失效了？”

“事情不是很明显吗？”斯内普严厉的对他说。“比喻崩溃了，波特！”

“什么？”哈利不知所措的问，感觉到周围越来越寒冷。

“摄魂怪代表抑郁的表现，波特，”斯内普发出不耐烦的嘶嘶声。“作者找到克制摄魂怪的方法，不幸的是没有得到承认，显然一个简单快乐的记忆没办法彻底解决多数的心理健康问题。而反复暴露在摄魂怪中让这个天真可笑的治疗方法失效了。”他沉重的叹了口气。“我就知道这件事情最终会发生。”

哈利没有真正理解这句话的意思，但是无所谓了。“太好了，你对灾难的预测一如既往的准确，那我们要如何解决呢？”

斯内普的表情快速的从愤怒、明显的恐惧演变成听天由命，最后定格在完全的厌恶上。“快点，”他飞快的说，“跟我说你的感受！”

哈利茫然地盯着他。

“你的感觉，现在！”斯内普怒瞪着他，朝他大吼大叫。“所有发生在你身上糟糕的事情。这是唯一的解决方法！”

“好吧……”哈利开始尝试，但是当他看到摄魂怪跟他的距离后，他自觉的加快了速度，“我一直畏惧着德思礼家。事实上，我在他们眼中就像狗屎一样，跟他们在一起时，我总觉得自己一无是处，就连我的父母被黑巫师杀死都不会让我如此畏惧……”

“继续，”斯内普鼓励，并且开始原地跑步。

“活下来的男孩真的不代表我的一切。我总感到格格不入、孤单、永远没有人会理解我。你为什么要跑步？”

“运动能促进脑内啡分泌。临床试验证明它有助于减缓轻度到中度的忧郁。继续说，这些让你感到什么？”说到后面的话语时，他看起来非常痛苦。

“狗屎一样的生活。”哈利说，也开始原地跑步。“我以为西里斯会给我一直渴望的家，但是他一开始需要躲藏起来，后来又因为我的失误被杀，这让我感到非常……非常……”

“愤怒？”斯内普提议，目光紧盯着自己的长袍。

“对。”哈利肯定的同意。“对所有人感到愤怒，还有罪恶感，如此罪恶……”

斯内普用属于他的方式抛掷了一个东西。那是一颗白色的小药丸，哈利困惑的研究着它。

“这是选择性血清素再摄取抑制剂。”斯内普解释，在跑步的同时吞下另一颗药丸。“用于一线治疗，不过独立疗程效果不佳。我必须警告你，这个药有微小的机率会让摄魂怪立刻冲向你，而它无法提供帮助。科学的方法终究跟魔法不同。”

这听起来不太妙，但是在缺乏其他的选择下，哈利还是接受了药丸。“塞德里克，我也对他感到歉疚。”他主动开始述说。“我知道我必须杀死伏地魔，天啊，可以跟你谈谈压力吗？每个人都期待我成为超人，但是我只是哈利而且大部分的时间我都他妈的不知道我在干什么。”

“可不是吗，”斯内普嘲讽的评论。哈利决定无视那句毫无根据的评论，转而飞快的瞥了摄魂怪一眼。它似乎正在移动……似乎？它们在空中盘旋着，不再靠近，除了……

“你仍然吸引着它们！”哈利忧虑的大喊。“你也必须这么做！跟我说你的感受！”

“我做不到，”斯内普发出接近呻吟的喘息声。“你知道我压抑它们多少年吗？你从来没有想过愤怒是我唯一知道能宣泄痛苦的方法？大多数的临床心理学家都猜测我患有人格障碍，那是一种难治型忧郁症！”

“但这是唯一的方法，对吧？”哈利肯定的说。“我不会让你被亲吻——至少不是被它们亲吻，来吧，我知道你做得到。你面对过那么多可怕的事情，但是你永远不会让它们影响你。你不能现在放弃！”

斯内普的脸因为痛苦而扭曲。“我假设它肯定比电痉挛疗法更好。”他说服自己，在深吸一口气后，开始了讲述。“我的父亲是一个可怕的、不知羞耻的混蛋……”

他们在原地跑了非常、非常长的时间。

—完—


End file.
